One Whole And Perfect Day
by herbutterflies
Summary: The Cullens have moved to Australia, what will this move bring to the family. OC
1. Prolouge FIXED!

**A/N: I Don't Own Twilight.**

**Summary: One day Steph goes to school to find the Cullen's have arrived. What will this bring? Love? Danger?**

* * *

I woke up and looked around, I was being lifted off the ground, I turned my head around and saw Aro grabbing onto the back of my torn t-shirt. Next to him was Jane, on the other side of the field I saw The Cullen's, Zoe and Rebecca. They all looked at me, some in disgust and some in anger and even Esme looked angry. I tried to wiggle free but Aro held tight.

"It's Time" He said.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Book

**A/N I do not own Twilight. The Beginning may seem a little rushed but i promise it will get better.**

* * *

I turned and looked out the window imagining what my life would be like normal, daydreaming about that one perfect and whole day

I turned and looked out the window imagining what my life would be like normal, daydreaming about that one perfect and whole day. I turned around and looked the board, my teacher was droning on about maths and how people who knew more than 3 points of pie were weird. I thought to myself how wrong he was. 3.14159265 is as much as I knew and I was defiantly not weird. I looked at the door and there was girl standing in the doorway, she was quite pretty with a pixie haircut, she seemed oddly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Now girls this is Alice, please be nice to her" said my teacher and immediately continued on. She walked the down thought the rows and found an empty seat next to me. I remembered where I saw her. It was Alice from _Twilight_. But it was impossible, how could she be here, of all places. I mean she was a fictional character. I started to have fits in my chair; Alice just turned her head and smiled at me. Nobody in my school even bothered with me and Alice from my imagination turns up and smiles at me. I must be dreaming. Oh lord, please somebody pinch me.

"Hi, My names Alice" Alice said.

"H-h-i-i-i. My name is Stephanie" I said nervously. She seemed to notice that I was tense, what was I saying of course she knew I was nervous. She was a vampire for jeeper's sake. We finished class; I collected my things and ran off ahead. I left Alice in my wake. I ran to my locker and put my things down. I pulled out Twilight from my locker and sat down; a strange shadow appeared out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Alice; I knew I must be going crazy. She came and sat down in front of me; I stared at her and realized this had to be a dream. We sat there in silence, just me and her and the sounds of people throwing stuff at moving fans. The bell rang; I put my book away and walked off to roll call. I walked in and sat down next to Aimz. My friend Amy hated to be called Amt but she liked Aimz just as good. I sat down and she started to talk about her weekend. I started to drift off into my imagination when I saw another figure that I knew should not be there.

"Welcome, Okay girls this is Rosalie Hale she'll be joining our roll call." everyone gave a brief clap and went back to there chatting. I turned around and looked at her, she was just as good looking as the book said she was. I knew I was going crazy. She came and sat the other side of me and Aimz. I shook my head in shock, yesterday I was happy and today I am being hunted by imagination. I ran off and out of the classroom, I ran as fast as humans could and sat down outside the rose garden. I hyperventilated until a musical voice came and sat next to me.

"Hey Stephanie, whats up?" said Alice, looking at me puzzled.

"Oh no! Please leave me alone. I must be dreaming." I tried an old time tradition of closing my eyes and then praying to god to wake me up. I opened my eyes and she was still there.

"What are you talking about?" said Rosalie

"She thinks she has gone crazy" said Alice looking at Rosalie like I was. I looked at both of them and my brain shut down. At that moment I fainted.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. Everything was not normal and I hadn't seen before. I was still wearing my horrible blue and brown checker school dress. I stood up and a voice started yelling.

"She's awake everyone"

"Finally" yelled a voice. Everyone started to walk into the room, 5 boys and 3 girls walked into the room. Now I knew I was either dreaming or died and gone to heaven. They walked out of the shadows and saw Alice and Rosalie. I looked around and saw people I knew I should never meet.

"How are you feeling" said Carlisle. He leaned into check my eyes. I leaned back and tried to run, but as soon as I turned Emmett was blocking my path.

"Come on" he said grabbing me and turning me around to face the group.

"This isn't happening" I said.

"What's not happening" said Alice confused.

"She's feeling quite confused and alone and really crazy" said Jasper.

"I must be crazy." I said, I put my hands on my head and sat down on the bed. "This isn't real."

"I think she might have concussion"

"I'm fine, just let me go." I said trying to get out of Emmett's grip. Carlisle nodded and Emmett released. I ran as fast as I could out of the room, that's when I realized something. I had no idea were I was. I walked calmly back into the house. Everyone stared at me. I knew I was starting to go mad.

* * *

_**Please R&R. Thanks**_


	3. House

I walked up to the group

I walked up to the group. Everyone was still standing as if I had never run out. Esme walked towards me. She put her arm around me.

"Come talk to us" she said. I put my hands on my face tears starting to appear. It's not that I didn't want my idols to be real it's just the fact they were blood thirsty vampires.

"What's wrong?" said Alice sitting me down.

"Lets see, firstly you aren't real, you are fictional, from Twilight" I said pulling out Twilight from my school bag. "And secondly my mine is playing a trick on me." I said. I started to stare at my hands, my brain started to strange. "I am going crazy, I am going crazy" I thought to myself.

"You're not crazy" said Edward in a whisper. I looked at him, my whole face going bright red. Everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny" I snarled.

"That's exactly the same thing that Bella used to do." said Emmett who couldn't stop laughing. I started to get angry, how dare he read my thoughts.

"Enough of this," said Carlisle "Steph, what is this all about" he shut the book and gave it back to me.

"It's Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. It's about Bella and her story with Edward. There are currently three books. Twilight being the first, New Moon being the second, which is about Bella after you left" I said giving Edward a dirty look. "and Eclipse which is the third book. They are all told in Bella's point of view" I looked at them, they all looked so confused. I just thought to myself, I have to get out of here.

"You are not going anywhere" Emmett said pulling up a chair.

"Please let me go" I gave them puppy dog eyes. Well, maybe not dog eyes, vampire eyes.

"Sorry Steph. We can't. Not till you tell us more about these books"

"Okay I'll give you a deal. You tell me why you are here and let me go, if I tell you all about these books" I pleaded

"Okay" said Carlisle. Esme ran somewhere; she came back in the speed of light and had a whole tray of drinks. There were 9 red, which I presumed were blood, and another one of Fanta.

"How did you know?" I said to Esme, grabbing a cup.

"Mothers Intuition"

"Anyway, tell us all about Twilight" Carlisle said. I explained to them everything there is to know about Twilight. Every high and every low, they stood their absorbing all that I said. I even spoke briefly about the movie.

"Wow" said Emmett.

"Now tell us why you are in Australia?" I said getting comfortable.

"Lets see, Bella and me got married, which I'm guessing is the next book, we were happy until the Volturi came, they took Bella and since then we have been searching for her. We moved to Australia, it's the only place in the world were vampires haven't been able to live in, the light keeps changing and there is not much forest for us to live in. Melbourne has been quite good to us, the weather keeps changing so we can stay outside longer. We all decided to go to private schools so Alice and Rosalie went to your school and Emmett, Jasper, Tim and myself go to the boys school down the road." said Edward pacing.

"Wait who's Tim?" I said. I didn't remember Tim. The whole group spilt in the middle, and this tall blond vampire walked down the middle, our eyes met and I knew that all my craziness was worth it. I stuck out my hand.

"H-h-i-i-i, I'm Stephanie." I spluttered. I shook his hand, it felt so smooth, exactly like Stephenie Meyer described, it was like marble. He smiled and turned around. A sudden gust of wind made the door open, we all turned around, nobody was there, Esme ran to close the door we all heard a noise.

"Where is she, don't you dare shut that door on me!" yelled the voice. We turned around again and Zoe, my best friend was standing in the doorway. I ran up to the doorway and gave her a hug. All the Cullen's looked at me except for Tim; he still had his back to me. I looked beside me and Rebecca appeared, I gave her a hug and they both stared at the Cullen's.

"Everyone, this is Zoe and Rebecca. There are my best friends"

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY? WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Zoe yelled causing a chandelier to fall.

"Oh, remember that-" I was intrupped by Rebecca.

"They are the Cullens" said Rebecca not even blinking an eye. Rebecca stood next to me growling.

"Don't worry their harmless. And you guys I'm fine."

"No you are not. Do you realize what could have happened. What did I tell you about walking home with strange vampires" Zoe stared at me, her eyes dazzling me.

"Would someone explain who and what is going on here?" said Edward. Zoe and Rebecca glared at me and then at the Cullens.


	4. Explain

**A/N I know that only that i have had 40 hits but yeah, please review.**

**Also, Rebecca and Zoe are friends from my school. They have agreed to be characters and also, I am Steph.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Twilight, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Zoe started to smile. I knew this was defiantly not going to be good.

"Oh, this is Zoe. She's a vampire and she's my best friend." I hugged Zoe. "And of course this is Rebecca, and she is a vampire too" I said. All the Cullen's looked at me puzzled. Edward looked at me the most puzzled, at this moment my brain had been dazzled one to many times.

"And, Steph. We should really be going, you are starting to scary the vampires" Rebecca said starting to turn me around. Alice chased after me. Rebecca fended me back.

"Wait, I only just got to meet her." Alice leaned over and went blank, she completely froze.

"She wasn't going to hurt me promise. Let her go?" I said to Zoe pleading. I didn't want to hurt Alice no matter what sort of torture she used. I had enough shopping as it was from Zoe. Zoe shrugged and Alice stood up straight and looked at me, her eyes as shocked as I was when I first met her. Alice ran straight away from us, Jasper ran after her and Edward just stared.

"Like I Said, we have to be leaving. And Edward get your mind out of the gutter it's a little disturbing." Zoe said not even batting a eyelid. Edward looked shocked, Emmett looked shocked and Tim he just stood there.

"I have to go, can you say sorry to Alice for me? I'll see you guys later." I waved. Rebecca, Zoe and I walked out the door, I looked back, Edward was fuming, Alice was dry sobbing and the rest were confused. Rebecca teleported us out and we arrived in my room, Rebecca picked me up and put me in bed. I fell asleep straight away, I knew that the whole day had been one bad dream.

I woke up and looked around, Rebecca and Zoe had gone. I stood up out of my bed and looked around, everything was clean, I guessed that Zoe got bored watching me sleeping and cleaned my room. I smiled and went down to have breakfast. I got out a box and poured some coco-pops. I started to eat them without any milk. There was a note on the table, it was from my mum.

'_Hi Hunny,_

_I got a call from work._

_I'm going to be gone for the whole week, invite Zoe or Rebecca over._

_Anyway, be good._

_Mum'_

I went into my bedroom and put on a clean school uniform; I packed my bag and walked to the train station. At the station I saw Alice; she seemed to be waiting for me. I walked over and waved, the twinkle in her eye was gone today.

"Hey Alice, how's everything? I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Everyone is okay, don't worry about me, I just didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" I smiled at her hoping the Alice that I had read about would come back.

"What's the story on Zoe, Rebecca and you?"

"If I tell you, you must promise that you will not interrupt me"

"Promise" she said, we pinky promised like to little girls.

"Okay, once upon a time-'

"Steph!"

"But that is how it starts. Zoe grew up in Melbourne around 1933. She told me that she was really pretty and that she had guys left right and centre. Her family decided to move to Italy because her mother's family was ill and they needed her. She was walking the streets of Italy one day when she was attacked by this guy. She told me how that same guy stayed by her and during her three days of torture he spent his time apologizing. When she finally calmed down he took her to the palace where he told her that he was part of the Vampire Royal Family. She didn't believe him at first but he helped her out with everything, Zoe felt like he was her dad. One day she was out in the streets and she met a human, she liked him and he liked her." Alice coughed something low under her voice "Anyway, she went back to her father and he had bought that hunky man back there and was planning to eat him for dinner. Now Zoe being totally and madly in love was angry that he didn't agree to spare him and she ran off to Australia. She developed her powers and yeah."

"What about Rebecca?" said Alice looking completely in a trance.

"Rebecca was different; she used to live in Forks after you left. She met Jacob one day, before she became a vampire. They fell immediately in love, Rebecca knew he would never love her like he did Bella but she managed. They got married and Jacob imprinted on her. One day Rebecca woke up to find that Jacob had gone, he had disappeared. She walked all through the forests looking for him. That's when she was attacked; she was left helpless and dying. She awoke and found that nothing was left for her, her husband was gone and everyone she knew would be thinking she was dead. She took the soonest flight to Australia. She and Zoe met up in a forest one day, they seemed to hit it off and they started trying to be human. They arrived at my school one day and they haven't left me since." The train arrived to a crashing halt; we got up and walked through the doors. We got in and sat down. Alice looked even more puzzled than she did when I was at her house.

"What about their powers?" she said. This was going to turn into 21 questions and we both knew it.

"Well Rebecca can teleport and she can't twinkle in the sun and Zoe she's different. She can control all the elements, she can read minds, she is immune to human blood, she can feel peoples emotions and she the future. You really don't won't to mess with those two."

"When you say Vampire Royalty, you don't mean the Volturi do you?"

"Yep. Zoe was grown up around Aro. The Volturi are still fighting to get Zoe back. It is said that a side with Zoe nobody could ever lose." Alice stared at me like I had said something wrong. We arrived at our stop and we both hopped out, two pairs of eyes where looking back at us. Zoe and Rebecca where waiting outside the train station.

"Get away from her Steph" Zoe growled. I sighed, Zoe really needs to loosen up it's not like it's the end of the world in a week. Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can she come with us, you and I both know she's harmless." I said begging.

"Fine" said Rebecca sighing. Alice jumped with joy. I jumped on Zoe's back and the three of us ran vampire speed to the school and to the lockers. I got off and my head started spinning.

"Oh no!" I said and fainted.

I woke up and looked around. Zoe, Rebecca, Alice and Rosalie were sitting in a circle. I laided still and listened to there conversation.

"She's still so young, and she is really nice. I just don't want her to die" said Zoe.

"Yeah but visions change, she may not" said Alice

"It's hard to tell but I just want to be sure." Zoe looked at me. She noticed I was awake, she stood up and walked off.

"Am I going to die" tears started roll off my cheek. I always knew someday I was going to die but I always thought I would have a family and a life by then.

"We aren't sure."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T SURE!" I stood up. Rosalie stood up and put her arm around me.

"Calm down Steph. Remember visions can change." she sat me down. Zoe walked back in her face still looking unchanged. I smiled she nodded. Everyone else started to nod.

"Okay, you are scaring me with your freaky vampire ways"

"Steph, we have a surprise. Zoe saw this and can tell you want this. Alice has bought you some clothes and we have decided to send you on a date with Tim!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"WHAT!"


	5. Xbox

**A/N: This Chapter was designed by Zoe.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer wrote this lovely book called Twilight. Read it, cos I only wrote this.**

* * *

"Well, when you met Tim, I well, sort of read your mind." Zoe said, a cheeky smile crossed her face.

"Don't I have any say in this?" I asked.

"Nope. Sorry Steph, this is for your own good."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me?"

"He does. I never have seen him act this way. He only acts like this to people he likes" said Alice in a cheeky grin. I looked over at Rebecca who had pulled a racy dress out of her school bag. My eyes literally fell over the dress; it was bright blue and was very _very_ low cut.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I yelled. They grabbed me and forced me to the ground; they (at vampire speed) changed my clothes and put the dress on me.

"Dahm you and your vampire speed! Where are we going for our date anyway?"

"You two will be going for dinner and then afterwards going back to Out house for movies" said Alice. I knew that she had already seen my date.

"Also Steph, there are a few things that I should tell you about Tim before your date. He's, well, different. He is of course a vampire but his power is let's just say different. He's power is Powerball's, and well, he used to be a guard at the Volturi. He's had a hard life." Rosalie said. I thought about it. Love or Hate? Which one is worse? I think love will prevail. But this isn't a Disney fantasy. And I am not Disney Princess. I looked up at them, there faces looked excited like it was the first time in ages since anyone had let them plan there dates. I guessed they hadn't dated since Bella.

I arrived at the Restaurant and looked around for him; he was sitting in the corner in his black suit. I walked over and saw a girl sitting next to him, I recognised her immediately, and it was Sarah from school. I ran out of the Restaurant, tears running down my face. How dare he! I saw Alice outside the restaurant. She must have seen this happen. I sat down next to her, she passed me a tissue. She told me about what's going on and I walked back in the restaurant. He was still sitting there, he must have seen me, I felt so bad. Hopefully we could get back into a normal date. I walked up to the table and he faced me, his eyes met mine. 'Oh no. He's trying to dazzle me. How dare he!' I thought. But I couldn't let my thoughts get in the way of my perfect date. Well, sort of perfect date.

"Hi"

"Hi" I sat down. It went kind of quiet. Damn me not being able to talk to boys. I sat down.

"You look really pretty, Steph"

"Thanks" I blushed. Millions of emotions ran thought my head. 'How could this be happening? I never get the boy?' I thought. Tim reached out and grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry. I never get the girl either." he winked and smiled. I blushed a dark deep red. The waitress came over with our menus, she didn't leave for ages, and she went on and on. Tim just ignored her and looked at me. I couldn't believe it, nobody had ever been that kind. I pulled up the menu and put it in front of my face. "Thank you god, I will make many **many** temples in your name" I whispered to the heavens. Tim laughed from the other side of the table. 'Stupid vampire hearing' I muttered. Tim stood up and offered his hand.

"Do you want to go back to my house?"

"Let's go" I laughed. We linked arms and walked out of the restaurant. I looked out to see if any pesky vampires were watching. I only saw one car in the lot. We walked up and I hopped in. It was beautiful. He hopped in and put the keys in.

"Hope you like speed? Ready?"

"I was born ready"

"Then lets go." I giggled. While we where driving I looked over at the speedometer it was over 400km/h. I was shocked and started to feel nauseous. I signalled to pull over and he did quickly. I ran out and sat down, the world started to spin, this was not good. I was going to faint.

I woke up and saw Tim staring back at me, he was smiling. That's not a good sign.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Hey, how long was I out for?"

"two days"

"TWO DAYS!" I screamed. Everyone would be so worried. I sat up, I felt Tim push me down.

"Not so fast. Everyone is fine, Zoe and Alice are upset there prefect date was ruined but other than that everything all good." He smiled again. His perfect face like a radiating sun., it was calming and sweet. I listened a heard fighting, Tim must have heard it as well because he started to growl. I sat up and Tim helped me down the stairs. I looked around, there was furniture everywhere. Alice and Zoe were having a big fight, please don't tell me they are fighting over Jasper again. I sighed.

"We have to move now, we don't want another human hurt." yelled Alice

"We can fight. I can beat them" retorted Zoe. She grabbed the Xbox nearest to her and threw it. Emmett came running in and caught it before it hit the ground; he started hugging it like a teddy.

"What's going on in here?" said Tim. Zoe and Alice looked shocked.

"Nothing" they both said at the same time.

"Well, if you are doing nothing. Steph is awake." I walked down the stairs, slightly tripping down the stairs. Zoe ran and caught me.

"What are we going to do with you? Fainting and tripping." she sighed. I walked to the couch and sat down.

"So what are you fighting about?"

"Nothing Steph." Alice lied. She was always a really bad liar. I sighed and shrugged. Emmett still sat in the corner and was hugging his Xbox.

"EMMETT GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER. THAT'S SICK ITS AN INANIMATE OBJECT FOR JEEPERS SAKE!" Zoe yelled. Everyone stared at him and was shocked; he picked up the Xbox and ran off. Everyone started to laugh at him, I looked around everyone was having fun. I walked towards the door, I need to walk and clear my thoughts. Zoe stopped me at the door.

"Where do you think you are going? You only just woke up, shouldn't you be eating?" everyone looked at me then.

"I just need to go for a walk. There isn't anything wrong with me going for a walk is there?" I looked at Zoe and Alice, if something was up they needed to tell me. They stood still so I walked. Tim started to follow behind me, we walked together the only noises we heard were the trees gracefully moving in the wind. We walked until we found a opening, it was a beach, it was beautiful, the water was the most beautiful colour of blue, I punched Tim and ran in. He followed after me and we splashed and played, I looked over to him, his whole body was shimming it was just as the book said, his body looked like it was covered in tiny little diamonds. I walked over and we looked into each others eyes. I grabbed his hands and leaned in, he leaned and we kissed. We stuck there on the beach rolling around for about half an hour, I broke loose and looked at him.

"I love you" I whispered. It had been so fast but that is how true love is.

"I love you too" he said. I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, it was glistening. I moved my hand over his, he stood completely still. He smiled, his grin dazzling me from head to toe. The light around me started to spin and I blacked out. I really need to control myself.

I woke up at home, the last thing I remember is being dazzled by Tim. I wondered how long I'd been asleep for this time. I sighed and sat up. I dangled my feet off the edge of my bed; everything was going so fast, I had a boy I actually liked, I had made some really awesome friends. Everything is amazing. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

**R&R.**


	6. Birthday Cake

**A/N I know that not many people have read this story. I really don't care. I Like writing stories and as long as people who like reading my stories review. i will keep writing.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Zoe & Rebecca. They are the two zaniest people I know and they are two of my best friends.**

**I hate songfics two but I felt this song is important to the storyline.  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. bangs head**_

* * *

I got ready for school and walked to the train, it felt strange today. Alice wasn't there when I arrived. Nobody was there. The pulled up and I got in, I was the only one in the train. I knew that the time had something to do with it because it is 5:30am but still it was quiet. I pulled my iPod on. The first song on my shuffle, it was 'Every time We Touch'.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause __every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

I burst into tears, the song was so special to me. Everything was happening so quick. A week ago I had no boyfriend and all my book characters were book characters and now I had a boy I loved and who cared about me. I now had all my realities happen but there was still something missing. I wiped my tears, picked up my bag and walked out of the train doors. I looked around the station, it seemed really odd, nobody was there, I looked up and down the station and that's when I noticed the two pairs of red eyes in front of me. It looked strange, it reminded me of somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked towards the exit, the eyes kept looking at me which felt like pin cushions on my next, I kept walking and the eyes followed. I ran up the steep hill hoping that they didn't get me. I ran streams of tears running down my face. The eyes came closer and closer, I made it up to the gates of the school, my eyes puffy and red. I kept running up to the locker room, I walked in and saw Alice, Zoe, Rosalie and Rebecca and standing there. Rosalie had a birthday cake in her hand and Rebecca had presents. Now it hit me what I had forgotten. I was my birthday. The whole locker room had been decorated and posters of me were all over my locker. I saw there faces, it went from happiness and joy to sadness and despair. I walked up to them and I went to give them a hug.

"What happened Steph?" said Rosalie. She put the cake down on the ground next to her.

"You okay?" said Zoe. She put her arm around me.

"Thank you soo much guys. This is amazing" I said in-between sniffles.

"Why are you crying?" said Alice. As if she didn't know that already. I told them all about the train station incident. After I spoke Zoe looked at me in shock, she turned over to Alice and the two of them ran off.

"What's got into those two?" I asked pointing at the two vampires that just ran away. Rebecca and Rosalie looked at each other, I hated vampires and their stupid ability to talk low than human hearing. I glared at them.

"Look Steph, It's for your own good that you don't know" said Rosalie. She looked at Rebecca, looked as if that talking was actually a fight.

"What's for my own good?"

"What aren't you telling me?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"If you aren't going to tell her I am" said Rebecca.

"Tell me what!"

"The Volturi have found out about Zoe starting here." She said, a tone of sadness was in her voice. No wonder she didn't want to tell me.

"What do I have to do?" I sighed. This is my best birthday ever. Firstly I get chased by to pairs of eyes and secondly I find out the Volturi are coming how can my day get any worse?

"We are going to move" she said looking down at the floor the whole time.

"I'll need to get my stuff from home and-' I was cut off.

"We aren't taking you with us Steph" Rosalie said. Rebecca had gone. Now this is how my day could get worse.

"What? How? Why?" I couldn't believe it. Tears started to appear down my cheek again. Rosalie nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry Steph. We have to go" and with that she ran. I was alone and by myself, on my birthday. I don't know how long I had been sitting there with tears running down my face and a birthday cake melting. It wasn't until Amy appeared and hugged me did I realize what was going on. I grabbed the cake and put it in the bin, I couldn't eat it. I picked up all my belongings and went to the sick bay. There was already four girls in there but I managed to get in sign myself out and get out. I took the train home, tears still streaming down my face, everyone in the train looked at me. I couldn't control myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN SOMEONE CRY BEFORE!" I yelled, I turn around to look at the sign. It was my stop. I got off and ran home. I fumbled with the keys before I got inside. I dropped my bag at the door and ran into my room. I walked inside my room to see those very same two pairs of red eyes staring back at me.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Hello Stephanie. I think you could help us?" the voice said. The eyes appeared out of the darkness. There was a man and a young woman, I could recognize them but I couldn't put my finger on were I had seen them. They walked towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly walking away. The man ran behind me.

"Where are my manners? This is Jane and I'm Aro. I was wondering if you could help us find my daughter." he said. Jane and him kept coming closer towards me.

"Why would I help you?" I stood defiantly. He sighed.

"Well, you aren't going to help us. Jane?"

"Yes"

"You know what to do." he said and turned around. Jane walked closer to me. She laughed and suddenly she did something. My mind suddenly felt like it had been run over by a steamroller. The pain was getting unbearable. I couldn't take it and passed out. The last thing I heard before my mind fell into the black abyss was;

"Such a waste of a human life"

* * *

**twitch**

**Review Please**


	7. The Final

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I never did. **

**Nearly 300 views. Yay! Ok sorry it took so long, I have been banned from my home comp for unfanfic related incisidents but I have the school computer and I am writing like a maniac. I won't be able to write for a week because I am on camp but i will be thinking of you all as I get cold and wet will Kayaking down a barely full river. :P**

* * *

**T(Tim's)POV**

I looked out the window and at the cloudy sky, it was a pale blue with a few white puffy clouds moving through it. I turned around and looked through the car, Alice was next to Jasper, Alice had her head nesled into Jasper's Shoulder. I sat next to them, they knew how sad I was but I couldn't show it, Jasper was already uncoftable as it was. We had left, we packed up and left because of Alice's vision. Edward and Carlisle sat in the front, they were having a converstation via Carlisle's thoughts. The car was deathy slient that was until Alice spoke.

"Turn the car around, NOW!" she yelled cutting the tension.

"Whats happened?" said Jasper trying to calm us all down, I sent him a deathly glare hoping he would notice.

"It's Steph, something will happen to her and we need to stop it. NOW TURN THE CAR AROUND!" she yelled. Edward pulled out his phone and called Zoe. Ever since we met Zoe and Rebecca Zoe and Edward had become inseprable, it was almost like the were conjoined at the hip, I was surprised that they weren't in the same car together. Zoe knew that he would never love her like Bella but she was strong.

"Zoe wants to know what you excatly saw." said Edward. "I saw Steph in a field surronded by Aro and Jane." she said Grimly, she tryed to not give eye contact with me. Carlisle truned the car around, we speeded down the freeway trying careful to not get caught by speed cameras and by the police. Everything was happening so fast, we needed to save her.

We arrived at her house and looked around, her school bag was by the door and her room was a mess, like normal but this was different, it looked like a struggle. When the other car arrived we all went into the kitchen, I looked at Zoe, I was angry, how could we have just left her, she knew what was going to happen and she didn't do anything. A low growl came from inside me, everyone knew what was wrong with me.

"Right, where were they Alice?" said Carlisle, he was standing at the end of the table.

"They were in a some sort of grass oval" she said.

"Enough chatting already, lets go get her!" I yelled. I stood up and ran for the door, Zoe was already there, she stared at me with red fercious eyes.

"We need to be sure otherwise she could already be dead. I know you love her but so do I and we all need to work together." I glared at her, she got my point and backed off. I came back to the table and sat down.

"Right, what we need is for everyone to walk up to them, there may be a fight." Carlisle said staring at me. We all walked out of Steph's house, I sniffed out Steph's scent and we ran. We arrived at this large oval, to one side was a kids playground, to the other was a mountain made up of rocks. Aro and Jane were standing in the middle holding Stephanie in his grip. I looked at her, she was unconcious, her eyes were red and puffy and her clothes were torn. My god, what did we leave her like. Edward walked over to me and patted me on the back. Aro gave us a cheeky grin as we walked over. Carlisle came out to lead us.

"Put her down Aro." He said sounding deep and moody.

"I will if-" Aro proclaimed.

"If what!" I yelled. I was getting fercious. He was going down without a fight.

"If Tim and Zoe come back to us." Aro said grinning from ear to ear. I looked and him and then at Zoe, we both were never going to go back to him, he must be crazy if he thinks we will return to him.

"Tim do you remember who you were as a human?" Aro asked. Did he know who I was? A powerball started to grow from my hand, Zoe was trying to control her anger aswell. "I'm guessing that is a no. Well, to put this frank, you are the reason my daughter left me. She met you in the street, I told her to kill you and she left leaving you behind. So when she didn't return I changed you. You became my guard and here you are. At the momment it would be good if you come back, you always had such a good power." Aro grinned as he spoke. My mind was spinning, i just couldn't comprehend all that he said. Zoe looked at me in disbelief.


	8. Fight & Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I never did.**

**It was my birthday 21st of May. I am 15 now, WOOT! one more year till anything. **

* * *

**SPOV (Steph's POV)**

I winced, Zoe and Tim, I knew it, they were the perfect couple and I was just that little bug on there perfect shoe. Tim looked at me, I really need to keep a straight face. Everyone grouped together and talked, I was over the other side of the field being held up by my fears.

"So what will it be? Stephanie coming with us or Zoe and Tim come with us?" Aro said, he turned his head and looked at me, his toothy smile filling personal space. I wriggled trying to get free. Zoe walked out from the group and looked at me, her perfect face filled with joy and sadness. I thought; "I should just leave them, they would be so much happier without me. I'm worthless." Edward and Zoe turned their heads to face me, they both gave me a glare.

_"YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!"_ they both yelled. Aro looked at me and sniggered.

"Steph you don't know how much happier with you here, ever since we left Bella we have been depressed and now that we have met Zoe, Rebecca and you things haven't been better." Tim said "Steph, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered before Aro grabbed tighter and cut off my air. I took one last look at Tim and fainted, hoping that I would wake up.

**TPOV (Tim's POV)**

**"I will never go back to you" **I sneered at Aro. Zoe and me both nodded.

"If a war you want a war you will get" He spitted. I ran at him, he used Steph as a sheild, I can't believe the nerve of him. I threw two fireballs at him, one hit him while one hit Steph. Everytime it missed Aro and hit my beloved it felt like it was hitting me. The rest of the Cullen's fought Jane, I was just hoping this worked. It got deeper into fighting, Aro keeping ducking and dodging. He ran left into the forest, I quickly turned back and saw that the Cullens were still fighting Aro. I ran fast after him, he had stopped, his head over the side of Stephanie's neck, I gasped. I was too late. I ran over to Aro and ripped is head off. I screamed "NOOO!". Everyone ran over to me, the cullen's, where covered in bits of Jane, their faces covered the emotion in the room.

"What now? She can't, I won't..." I blubbered.

"There has to be something?" Zoe said angrily, all faces turned to Carlisle and then Steph. Her face bloody, I nearly couldn't help myself to her blood.

"You could try like we did for Bella?" Carlisle said mommentally breaking the silence in the forest. I leaned over Steph, reached over and put my lips to the wound. Millions of things ran through my head; 'Will she be alright?' 'What if I kill her?'. A voice appeared in my head.

"Tim, you aren't going to kill her, she loves you and if you love her she will be alright" said the voice, I got up, turned around, Edward was standing behind me. I gave him a big hug.

**SPOV**

I never took much notice to things at school, they never particularly took my interest. When I fainted that final time nothing came to me, no flash back at my life, no sinking water, just floating. Like a buoy on a river I stayed put. I tried many times to call out to see if anyone could hear me, it didn't work. At that moment I realized that I could be dead but that thought left me pretty quickly. I laided back and floated, nothing came, nothing moved, nothing spoke, it was just me and my endless space. A sharp pain came to me, It started in my neck and came downwards.

'No, I couldn't. I just couldn't ' I thought. I couldn't become a vampire, I would become what I wanted but I would change, I would leave my mum and all my non-vampire friends. The pain slowly became worse and worse, till suddenly it stopped and disappered. I was again alone in space. I tried to yell again, hoping someone would hear.

**"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!"** I yelled. I opened my eyes, I was in the forest. How did I get here? I thought I was on the field? I slowly sat up, my back ached and my legs felt like jelly. I lifted up my hands to brush my face, my hands were covered in blood. Who's blood was it? I wiped my hands on my pants. My head started to pound. I stood up slowly, my legs not doing to well as they did before. I started limbing towards the edge of the forest, the light hurting my eyes. I saw two people in the distance, it looked like two girls, but I couldn't tell. I limbed over to them, their eyes looked at me in complete shock. The pain causing me to faint.

I woke up and was blinded by the white light. I closed my eyes and gave a soft moan.

"Steph?! Thank godness, your alive." A magical voice said. I turned my face to see the person.

"Tim" I said in part moans. I looked around, everyone was there. "I'm alive."


	9. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own, I never did

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I never did.**

**I don't give a reason for being delayed, I am just lazy, I know that sucks but for those who like reading my stories they could never be happier.**

**33 Days Till Breaking Dawn, No I am Not Obsessed.**

* * *

I woke up and looked around my bedroom, flowers covered each wall. I lifted my bandaged arm up, it was plaster casted but I couldn't feel the pain. I slowly sat up out of the bed and looked in the mirror on the wall. My eyes were black, there was a scar running down my left cheek and my nose was crooked but other than that I looked the same. A tear ran down my bruised cheek, the pain, racing like a car, shot to my head. I slammed down on the bed and moaned. Footsteps came down the hall, a knock on the door. I turned my head and looked at Tim. He still looked the magnificent figure that he did when we first met. I looked into his eyes, they were willed with desperation and hope. He bent down and kneeled beside me, he placed a hand on my cheek, the cold of his hands erasing the pain from me.

"It's okay Steph. Sleep" He said calmly, I closed my eyes. As they driftly closed Tim moved his hand, the pain rushed back to my head causing a soft moan of pain. His hand rushed back to my head.

"Tim…."

"Yes, Steph"

"I love you"

"I know"

"I have always loved you"

"I know" He looked sad. "Steph?"

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I didn't mean to, I didn't us to end up like Edward and Bella. One dead and the other moping for all eternity."

"It's okay, you're here now. That's all that matters" I leaned over to reached for his face. He moved back slowly.

"Don't you get it, I am a monster. I can break you with a click of my fingers and you sit there all battered and bruised from my doing and you can except it?"

"I can because I love you" I said, tears slowly flowing causing more pain. Tim just shook his head and walked out the door. Alice and Zoe walked through the door, Zoe holding a bouquet of yellow roses. They both had sincere smiles. Alice took the flowers and popped them down on the table next to me.

"I am soo sorry Steph for leaving you. If I had a choice I would not have left you, it was Tim's decision but I know he was doing it to save you." said Zoe only looking at her feet.

"Haven't I heard that before" said Alice rolling her eyes.

"It's okay you guys. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Said Zoe looking desparate.

"I'm Sure, just one thing: What happened after I fainted?" Alice gave a look of sadness and Zoe walked out the door.

"Zoe always gets upset thinking about this story. After you blanked out the second time, we tried our hardest to wake you up again, you wouldn't wake up, we were getting desparate. At one point you stopped breathing altogether. We managed to get you breathing again but it was difficult, we didn't want to change you but we had to wake you up. After we got you breathing we had a major discussion." Her voice dampened. "We were thinking of leaving again hoping that you would live life like normal but Tim said otherwise, it brought everyone happiness to have a human in the family again. Ever since Bella" Alice started dry sniffling "Left us we have had not much happiness, that was untill we meet you. It was decised that we were going to stay. We managed to get you home but we had trouble, your mum arrived home and we had to lie to her." Alice giggled.

"What did you say?" I glared at her.

"We told her that you tripped and fell into the school pool" Alice cracked into hysterics.

I turned away from her trying my hardest not to be in pain. Alice walked over to the other side of the bed, she leaned over and put her hands on my face, the coldest letting me go to sleep. That night I dreamed of Tim, not a vampire but as my husband and my life. **(AN: She can have fangirl obsessions too)**

* * *

_Okay. This is were I am going to leave this story. If I get enough reviews I may, I'm just saying, I may write another chapter of this._


End file.
